


Nice Scar...Nice Hands...

by solangelochild19



Series: Lift'n Gift [3]
Category: HoO - Fandom, pjato
Genre: (Like always ;)), Anal, Biting, Bottom!Percy, Cute scar, Hard training, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Massage, Rimming, fake barfing/gagging, jercy - Freeform, make out, rough, solangelo, sucking, top!Jason, 「※」
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelochild19/pseuds/solangelochild19
Summary: Percy has had a long day (even though it's only lunch) and realizes how cute jason really is...leading to other things...Will and Nico urge them to get a room, Will being particularly against the "disgusting" pda...yeah, hormonal teens, am I right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For Broken_as_shattered_glass, just another in my LnG series, keep 'em coming! Tell me what you want I'll try my best!

"UGH," Percy said when he plopped down on the bench next to his three-month boyfriend Jason, sitting across from the cutest couple ever, Nico and Will. Percy layed onto Jason and groaned, trying to stretch and unknott his horridly tense muscles. Jason swung a leg around so he was straddling the bench, playing with Percy's slightly damp hair.  
"Would you like something to eat?" Jason asked softly.  
"Nah, I just want a massage...Think you could use those strong hands on me?" Percy flirted, making Will gag across the table from them. Nico flicked him.  
"Hm, I think I could do that for you," Jason said with a smile, leaning and kissing the dark haired boy's forehead.  
"You have a cute scar,"Percy said, reaching up and surprising him with the light carress and the comment. Will gagged some more, and this time Nico joined him.  
Percy jumped up from the bench, pointing his finger at the two boys across from them.  
"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MANY TIMES WE'VE HAD TO SIT THROUGH YOUR LOVEY-DOVEY SHIT? YOU CAN HANDLE IT FOR A FEW SECONDS!" and with that, he left the two boys cowering from the Persassiness in eachother's arms, Persassy taking Jason by the wrist and dragging him to his cabin.  
「※」  
"Start," Percy said after dropping his shirt and falling onto the bed.  
Jason stood over him and started kneading Percy's upper back, getting slight moans from Percy, getting slightly uncomfortable in his pants. He moved down to the lower back and received even more moans. His hands purposefully went over Percy's ass, groping and feeling the muscle.  
"Ja-ason, w-wha, you, are ding?" he said, not making sense in the least.  
"Oh, do you not like it?" Jason said with an unseen smirk, continuing the torture, getting louder and louder moans and jolts of pleasure.  
He started wrapping around Percy's front, getting closer and closer to Percy's hard-on - of course he was getting hard from his man's hands on him, hoping it would lead to sex maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> thanks y'all


End file.
